In typical walk-behind working machines, such as, for example and without limitation, mowing machines or lawnmowers, mechanical control systems can be used to control machine components, such as transmissions. For example, mechanical control systems can comprise mechanical linkages (e.g. cables) that can be used to actuate transmission clutches operated by mechanical operator controls. Such mechanical control systems have the advantage that if any components become inoperative; the walk-behind working machines will stop.
Currently, walk-behind working machines are now being developed with drive by wire control systems to control transmissions. Typical drive by wire control systems use electrical or electro-mechanical systems for performing vehicle functions. For example, instead of mechanical linkages, these drive by wire control systems actuate their transmissions using electrical signals. However, one disadvantage of these newly developed drive by wire control systems, in comparison with purely mechanical control systems, is that extra care must be taken to ensure that if any components become inoperative, the walk-behind working machines will stop.
As a result, a need exists for drive by wire control systems that comprise features and/or mechanisms to act as a fallback in case any of the components become inoperative. Specifically, a need exists to ensure that transmissions of these walk-behind working machines will be non-operational if their drive by wire control systems become inoperative.